


The Hermit and the Wendigo King: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podbook in chapter 6, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A fantasy AU of Hannigram. Will is a hermit who lives out in the woods. He happens upon a ravenstag one day. Our story begins there."<br/>Park 27 of <i>the Notes Played In Between</i> series by <b>DarkmoonSigel</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter the First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hermit and the Wendigo King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108488) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> If you have not read this particular story or any of the other ones in DarkmoonSigel's series, _check it out now!!_ I can not emphasis how awesome this series is.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ravenstag was caught in a bear trap made of iron.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King.mp3) | **Size:** 17.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:05
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	2. Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time they met, it was the ravenstag who found Will and the empath the one injured.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%202%20the%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King.mp3) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:31
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	3. Chapter the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people get a serious case of dead and things go to shit.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%203%20the%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King.mp3) | **Size:** 11.69 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:16
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is sentenced to death, forcing Will to intervene. Some ill met by moonlight goes on.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%204%20the%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King.mp3) | **Size:** 23.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:20
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the Hermit Will and Wedigo Hannibal Fantasy AU.  
> And it's the sex chapter.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chpt%205%20the%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King.mp3) | **Size:** 20.91 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:51
Right-click and save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	6. Podbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Podbook. Yay, it's done! :D  
> First time doing a podbook, so I apologize if the transitions between chapters is abrupt.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Downloads

  * [M4B Podbook](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Hermit%20and%20the%20Wendigo%20King%20Podbook.m4b) | **Size:** 41.1 MB | **Duration:** 01:30:01
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hermit-and-wendigo-king)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me. 
  
---|---


End file.
